Let My Soul Burn
by Burning will
Summary: This is a One piece and Bleach crossover, This story will be focused around Portgas D Ace after he was murdered by Admiral Akainu at marineford protecting his younger brother Luffy. This all starts when ace realises that he is dead and is being watched by an unexpected visitor. there will most likely be romance in this fanfic as well as action, i do not own One piece or Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

"W-what the" Fire fist ace stood over his own corpse outside the now collapsed marine ford, "ohh so that's what my entire back looks like" he cringed at the deep howl running through his own back. "Ok-ok don't freak out Ace" he said to himself with a stoic expression folding his arms, shortly his expression begun to change into shocked, "Wait I just died and I am still here dammit so much for resting in perfect peace" he began waving his hands in the air balling his fists, swinging his arms like an angry monkey "curse you cruel fate I die and you leave me here exactly where I died where's the road to the afterlife dammit"

Only then did ace realise that he was wearing everything he died in, "wow wait a sec does my log pose even work" ace lifted his left arm and begun analysing the log pose, it spun around In circles rapidly and remained spinning, "I guess not" ace started walking and then unexpectedly tripped and heard a metal rattling sound coming from his chest.

Ace stood up and dusted himself off only to notice something alien to him "I don't remember buying or stealing anything like this he began pulling on the chain attached to his chest "oh come on get off me stupid chain" "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" yelled a very young and refined voice. "ace looked up at a piece of dragged up land this new face was sitting on looking back at him "hey kid are you dead too ohh sucks to be you huh" the young man in robes grew a tick mark and retaliated "that is not how it is I've been here watching you bicker to yourself like a mad man for a few minutes actually and for your information I am a soul reaper" Ace gave the boy a serious look before bursting out with laughter "no way y-you're a soul reaper nah uh I don't believe it" the boy white haired boy looked down "why is it you find it hard to believe after all I am the only person you can interact with for one" Ace replied "that may be true but to be honest I can't believe you because, I don't know you, and you look younger than my little brother luffy"

The young black robed boy covered with a haori and a long sword strapped to his back stood up and began to speak again "well I understand at least why you would not believe since you do not know me well, to get properly acquainted I am Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10 of the 13 court guard squads" ace nodded with respect "ok I get it Hi I am Portgas. D Ace, brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo, Son of… never mind, former captain of the Spades Pirates and I died as the 2ND commander of the White beard pirates." Ace smiled with pride and Toshiro nodded with understanding "alright then I am going to perform a Konso on you". Before Ace could question him the hilt of the boy's sword was pressed onto his forehead and he felt completely relived and at peace he didn't even care anymore. Ace's body begun to glow and he slowly faded into the ground below him. (Darkness).

So what did you think for my intro?

Please do leave a review for me and tell me if I have got something wrong furthermore, I am not the owner of One piece or Bleach but I am the owner of this story.

Ace will likely find romance in this fanfic so if you are not into that I am sorry.

Anyway thanks for reading there will be more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you wake up! It's not normal to sleep in the middle of the street kid; I mean are you trying to get yourself robed of your cloths and belongings?"

Ughhh….Zzzz….Cuhhhh, "ahhhh" yawned the sleeping man he quickly jumped to his feet and stretched out howling like a wolf, "huh oh Sorry about that I guess I fell asleep oh wait I am dead right?"

"Young man from the way you are talking I believe you are new to the soul society" Ace ruffled his hair and exhaled lazily, "what is a soul society?" asked Ace questioningly, "well my boy, Wait there a sec old man! Where is that white haired toddler in the black robes at?" interrupted Ace.

"Black robes you say do you mean a soul reaper?" "Yeah that little soul reaper guy" countered Ace, "Soul reapers are the ones that govern this afterlife in some ways they are like angels that work for god. "I see" added Ace "well that young soul reaper you keep talking about gave me these belonging of yours and left for the Seireitei

"You mean that place over there that stands out because it looks so high maintance?" asked ace.

The old man stroked his black beard and answered "yes indeed that is the home of the soul reapers, residents of rukongai cannot go to the Seireitei unless they have enough spiritual pressure to join the academy to become a soul reaper so they can join the 13 court guard squad's and live in the Seireitei". Ace then crouched down as the elderly man handed him a small bag that had his belongings within the sack. He pulled out his log pose along with the fancy dagger he had while he was living along with his Taste the mood cowboy hat. "Well at least when I died I still get to keep the things I had while I was living smiled Ace"

"I do not wish to be rude but you look like a Pirate or a grave robber" said the elderly man.

"You got that right my name is Portgas D. Ace I was a pirate when I was living" answered Ace he then begun stretching his limbs and reaching up to the sky with his arms as if he was attempting to touch a cloud and bending down to loosen his muscles. "it makes sense now since you was a pirate in your lifetime that is probably why you are now in the worse rukon district there is, full of poverty, famine, murder and thievery and most of all fights welcome to Zaraki rukon district 80.

(a few hours later)

"It's 11 at night now, the streets will be even more dangerous at a time like this Ace" warned the old man, "ahh don't worry about it old man trust me I can handle myself" waved off ace calmly, currently both Ace and the old man now stood outside the rundown shack that is owned by the elderly man, "well what will you do now Ace?" asked the old man with a hint of curiosity in his voice "W-well I am going to head for the Seireitei thing where the soul reapers live" while explaining this ace pointed his finger towards the home of the soul reapers and the old man raised his eyebrows to this.

"Are you sure that is a good idea they will not let you in unless you intend on joining the academy and even then you will need to have a good level of spiritual pressure to join" explained the old man, "No way!" Yelled ace stomping his boots into the dirt beneath him, I am not going to go join some academy. "I am going to go kick that little toddler soul reapers ass for leaving me in some slum" laughed Ace.

"But there is no other way to get into the soul society without going to the academy" countered the old man in a confused manner, "of course there is another way there is always another way of doing things old man just you wait and see" smiled Ace with pure confidence. "well ace what do you have in mind wondered the old man" it's simple this area is pretty bad and has a lot of fighters all I got to do is make some noise, so much noise that it is unusual even for this place I am sure that will flush out some soul reapers or even that midget soul reaper who left me here" grinned Ace.

**Inside of the seireitei at the squad 10 barracks**

"Ohh captain you here?" questioned a long ginger haired busty soul reaper with a pink scarf draped around her shoulders; she poked her head through the doors of a fairly neat office except the front desk which had a fair amount of paper work. "Ohh I wonder where captain is" wondered the woman with a seductive tone to her voice

"Rangiku why are you still here you should be heading to the vice captains meeting in conference room 2" questioned the small white haired captain as he folded his arms and sighed waiting for an answer, "I was looking for you captain I was trying to make sure you made it to your captains meeting on time" pouted Rangiku, "Rangiku if you continue to talk nonsense to me I am going to have a headache, my captains meeting already ended your vice captains meeting starts in 10 minutes so get moving" "alright then captain I will hurry there if you fill me in on the details you captains leave out when I return please"

"Whatever Rangiku just get moving" moaned Toshiro.

(Flash back)

"Captain Zaraki you are late as usual" groaned the long white bearded man standing on the other end of the conference room, and other captain's wearing haori's

"My bad old man" growled captain Zaraki as he slowly strode into the room and took his place amongst the other captains standing in order, "finally this meeting is now in session" said the long bearded man as he tapped his cane onto the wooden floor.

"First of all I would like to say that I am sorry I had to call in this meeting on such short notice but the situation at hand needs our undivided attention".

As you all know there was an unidentified high spiritual pressure coming from rukongai to be specific district 80 the Zaraki district.

"Well now since this is the district I came from I have to say that Zaraki has always been a loud place filled with all kinds of madness" stated Kenpachi

"That is clearly evident since a brute like you came from that filthy wasteland of a district" added the captain of squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"What did you say you clown faced fruit cake, you better watch your mouth before I cut your tongue out make-up boy" snarled Kenpachi with his hand already gripping the handle of his sword.

"Silence!" demanded the old man, "anyway old man Yama please continue" said the captain of squad 8 Shunsui Kyoraku he consisted of a captains haori and the standard Shinigami attire but is cloaked with a pink traditional Japanese coat along with a Japanese shade hat.

"Very well, thankfully spies from the stealth force caught a good close up picture of the one who emitted so much spiritual pressure and then brought them to me earlier today" stated the head captain, he then reached into his robe and pulled some papers out and passed them to captain ukitake to hand a copy to every other captain.

"For somebody who lives in the rukon district he seems different, it's almost as if he wanted us to find him" stated the captain of squad 7 sajin Komamura, a well build and tall captain with a giant helmet covering his head.

"May I add that this man has the look of someone who should be watched very carefully" stated sosuke Aizen captain of squad 5 he reasonably simple looking man with brown hair and a pair of glasses but there was still something off about him.

"Oh my, this one has the look of confidence, if we leave this one unchecked he may be foolish enough to go against the soul society he certainly has potential to cause trouble don't you think?" added a very sly sounding captain Gin Ichimaru captain of squad 3, who has pale coloured hair and seems to be squinting his eyes along with a twisted grin plastered on his face.

"I agree with Captain Ichimaru I can sense that this man may have ugly intentions telling from the reactions of everyone in this room, this not somebody we should ignore" advised captain of squad 9 Kaname Tosen a blind man who wore an transparent purple vise over his eyes and wore an orange scarf around his neck.

"Who cares what this guy's motive is, he looks strong I want to fight him leave this guy to me I want to have some fun!" growled captain Zaraki

"No you idiot, how can I run tests on such a fine specimen if you lay your filthy hands on it! Knowing a brute like you would probably ruin the test subject so it would be hard to dissect him in the end" spat Mayuri Kurotsuchi

"Before the two of you bicker again I would like to say that maybe going to this man and talking to him may prove to be useful before we take unnecessary actions." Calmly stated captain of squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake

A sickly looking man with medium levelled white hair that simply hung loosely, anybody could tell this man needs to go to bed and take a rest.

"There are plenty of smug commoners like him all over rukongai who get over excited over petty things like having a slightly higher spiritual pressure than others, but given the order I will go and collect this man or annihilate him on your orders head captain Yamamoto" simply stated the captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki, a very stoic man who shows hardly any expression in his being, but anyone could tell he came from a noble family. He had jet black hair that was parted with expensive looking hair pins three covered the three strands of hair that streamed down the top half of his forehead while another two where on the left side of his head holding two longer strands of hair in place.

"I have nothing to add to this only that if this resident of rukongai causes to much ruckus we will need to annihilate him and that should not be so hard since he pokes out like a sore thumb it's an easy target even a baby could do it" claimed captain of squad 2 and commander of the stealth force Soifon, a short and beautiful slender looking captain with short black hair with two long white and blue braids streaming from the back of her head with ringed cuffs on the ends. ("But to say the least, this boy's smile looks very warm, a smile like that reminds me of someone.") She thought to herself lowering her head concealing the heat rising to her chicks.

"I would like to say that if the residents of rukongai complain about this and there are casualties I will have to send members of squad 4 to heal the residents that have been damaged or knocked out by the spiritual pressure caused by this young man" sweetly stated the captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana. A very peaceful and kind looking woman who has one of the sweetest smiles anyone would ever see but could be replaced by the scariest of faces if messed with, she has jet black hair with a thick long braid of hair simply hanging from the back of her head.

"Captain Hitsugaya is something wrong?" stated the long bearded head captain he opened one of his eyes looking over at the young looking captain.

H-head Captain Sir, I performed a Konso on this same man yesterday and I know basic information about him already stated the captain of squad 10 in shock

"Is he strong?" asked Kenpachi

"What's his name?" calmly asked Captain Aizen

"Where did you perform a Konso on him?" asked captain Komamura

Toshiro grew a tick mark because of the amount of questions being thrown at him, "Enough!" interjected the head captain taping his cane once again everyone went silent.

"Captain Hitsugaya please share the information you know about this man" asked the head captain, "to begin I saw this man in a place I did not recognise but it was a world of living people and the place he died in looked like a battle between gods had just ended.

Everyone in the room silently mumbled under their breaths, "Furthermore his name is Portgas D. Ace a very unusual name I still cannot get my head around the significance about the initial D, when I introduced myself to him he did the very same thing back to me so he is capable of holding a normal conversation." He is the former captain of the spades pirates who I think was a fearsome pirate crew from the way he proudly said it but he became the 2nd in command of the white beard pirates I gathered information on that and it seems it's the most terrifying pirate crew in existence wherever he came from.

"Well none of that matters now that he is in the soul society since he died" stated the squad 6 captain

"But people often forget that who you was when you were alive reflects on the spiritual pressure and who you are in the afterlife" grinned the captain of squad 3

"Very well in that case I want you captain Hitsugaya and your lieutenant Matsumoto to go and bring Portgas D Ace to the Seireitei and have him brought to squad 1" said the head captain as he stroked his long beard.

"This meeting is now over return to your posts I will send a hell butterfly your way once this situation has been handled" ordered the head captain.

All the captains one after the other quickly headed for the doors, then flashed stepped away from the meeting.

Well it looks like Ace the soul society got a wake up call.

Please leave reviews about this new born story, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

Let me know if there is anything in particular you want to happen in the storyline and I will see if I can add it into Let my soul burn in future.

Anyway thank you for reading there will be more to come i promise.


End file.
